


Shupa Smesh Brudas: Mishonh From Weegee

by GengarFan3



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Insanity, LucarioFan3 is ded, M/M, Memes, Music, Parody, YTP, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GengarFan3/pseuds/GengarFan3
Summary: Read for yourself I'm not bothering to explain this time





	1. MISSON FORM WEEGEE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superrayman95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superrayman95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh From God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647449) by [PrincessAmerica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmerica/pseuds/PrincessAmerica). 



> Hi my name is GengarFan3 (not LucarioFan3 fortunately) and im a 666 yearold waluigist who hates America and bad memez so i bad meemees who likes harambe as a meme than LEAVE NOA and go back too being terriball peeps for noting and trying to ruin memez 4 everyone else also I lik shorts they're comfy an easy to wear.
> 
> (For the love of everything holy don't take this story seriously)

~The credits theme from Hotel Mario starts to play~

I was in my maymay class one dat when my christian teacher mr rental was talkin about evilusion of memmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm404ERRORPleasePressAToKeepWatchingSpringBoobSquirepinDIE.

"an zat is why shit memes came form interwebz and why clasick memes r ded" he said.

I razed my han.d off wich cam too life an choked dolan tramp

"fuck u" he said before he shot me wit his shotgum butt i steel live

"if shit came from internet exploreTHEDEPTHSOFHELL why r ur opinion still shit"

my teacher had no anser for that so he give me a bomb and an A on my test.

"hahaha!" he sad "you "rael memers" wil be defeet on day! us WRRRYYYYeal memememememememers alreedy rule dis cunt becuz of harambe and son all u fakes will goto comic con panells!"

just then the door toteh maymay room opened and Weegee walked in. he was waring a gren hat and had a mount must dash like he allways does.

"mr rental ur gong too DIE!"

"no cuz u arnt a goat meme" mr rental said.

"lol ur a hippocrit and a moran and a hippo" Weegee said and he knew mr rentaltalheights existed wich cuzd mr rental to be ded.

"That's offensive," a random hippo complained.

"yay!" said all the good memealings in the class.

"boo!" said the bad memerz so Weegee summoned Chef Kawasaki to slowly drown all of them in Kawasaki's giant pot full of boiling blood and water.

"ok now I nead too kill GengarFin666 Weegee said. "so everbuddy else leave."

"no" Fat Mario sad as none uf my classmates left the room.

"GengarFinLand3 GangerFan3D ive bean watching u for sum time from m i speciall hell," he sad, "this world isnt the only on I am mad at."

"for real" I ask.

"yea do u no about video games."

"yea I play them with... fucc i hav no 1 to play wit usuallee bc i'm fuckboi"

"well they are real news because when u play the nother unicycle I made"

"cool Weegee" I said as me an Weejee did the caramelldansen plus summon squidward andddddd play galf anmd watch Ren n skimpy and play sanic 069.

"ok but theres tadpole treble. God found out about dis and now hes in NintenDoduo World Cup XVII. Only u can stop him b4 he overdose chrischan stuff their."

"oh NO NO NO WAIT WHAT THE FUCK WHY GOD INSTEAD OF SOME BAD MEME LIKE HARMBE."

"right this is the hardest thing u ever done even harder than ur pokeman test last month. God thing i'm ur tru god Weegee and I can give u cool powers and stuff."

"weight, but dat pokemonger test was easee" i say

"well fuck idunno harderp dan actually beeing a gud pershan?"

"dat works"

"OK COOL!"

So Weegee gave me some power and I fell to Valla. When I woke up I was outside of the OVERFUCKINGUSED Smosh Manshon!

"but wait u furget to keel GengarbearPhan3DEDEDE" Fat Maro sed to Weegee as thaye were stil in da classrum

"O FUCK" Weegee cursed!

"Plusle none ov us left b4 so there's dat 2" Peter Griffin addad.

"O FUCK AND MAK IT DOUBLE ALSO FUCK YOU FATASS YOU N YOUR SHOW R SHIT BETER!1!" Weegee yelled as he crushed Peter's pathetic psyche.


	2. GENGARFAN3 MEATS CARACTORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GengarFsn3 maets wid da smashers

the smash darmanitan was a really big hose with like a feraligatrillion romos an was alota stories short I was interrupte by Luggy's scraems. Suddenly someon came. It was like a robot except a person was in it.

"Hello there, newcomer," the "robot person" said.

"u think imma newcummer" I saod.

"Think? No, I know you're new around here."

I thought it was Seamus from Metroid but u couldent tellll 4 certain so i rubbed my eyez but when I look agan its... of course it's Samus, who the fuck else would it be?

"... Are you expecting something different?" Samus asked.

"Yah I waz expecting u to be eval n overlee dumb er someting!" I shooted.

"... So you were expecting something "different"... yet you expected the most obvious thing... damn, that's quite the awkward thought. That aside, you're a fucking idiot. No, I'm not going to be "evil" for some awful reason. That's beyond predictable." But den Shalk came an threw Samoose all da way bak to za mansion!1!

"howdy there m8, it me, Shehalk," Shoolk said. "im gon raep u nao"

"y wood u rape mii rn't yu in lov with Fiora" I ask

"i sorry but i no sleep wit princess fiona" shalkie sad

"shulk wat duh fuck are you doin" fiora wondered "are you on fuking weed agin"

"DIE EEYORE DIE!" SHAEELK SCREMED AS HE SLICC FIORA IN HLF, KEELING HUR! "Now it Shalook tiem, and it alsow saxy tim!"

than Shilk tred too rap with me and he took of my slippyknot shirt.

"oh no" i wisper. Lickilicky, WARio, Waluigi, and Falcococococo were neir bye n got on their waluigis and ren up an came b4 it was 2 earle

"stop existen Shampoo" Falco said.

"yee wererealmemelords and your a poser so lissen to us" Waa-haa-HEE said.

"but i post harmbo an oda tru memez unlike u wankas plusle i had six wit toaster" Chulk said. he taked of my shoes next. They were fancy hi-hells from hell that cast you ur soul. butthan wario grabed Shank with his hercule arms and through HIM in teh moot off the manshan.

~sans. from Undertale starts to play~

"r u ded" he asked. He hugged me nic and tite becuz Wario lieks hugz

"yea sorry I mad u do that cuz i pussy"

"its ok Shulklami is a bad memelord so he hadit cumin in he booty" Warg said. I looked into his eyes.

... They were just Wario's same old fucking eyes.

"u hat bad meme scrabs to" I asked.

"yea me and WALUIGI and Filco r all borne-agen true memlords" Wario said.

"cool can I meat everyone els" I sad.

"shore" so falco's Waluigi climed ontop ov WALUIGI'S WALUIGI hoo climbd on top of Wariohs waluigi and den falco, waluig, wario n me climed on top of dem and rod too the manshan

~sans. stops as Alaskan Belly Trouble 4 from SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature From The Krusty Krabs starts~

but backc wher fiora died a banch of funerils were happening. the griffon famly, riki, and the famlies of does that Kawasaki drowned earlier had gathred to press f to pay ther respecks to their loved ones

"i can believe they all ded" mama luigi sad as evry1 cried

"we shoodnt have let Beter die" stewie cri

"But Stew wat about da time machine" brian inquire "we cin go beck an save hm"

"no brian we can mess with da tim machina again u kno how dangerous zat thang is" stewie replied, oly 2 git no ansewer. da baby turn round to find Brin missin because Kawasaki kidnapped him, intending on giving the dog the same fate that the students had to face.

~Alaskan Belly Trouble stops~

Soon enuff we wint in za mansion. In the mansoon I met other tru mememelorgs like Fax McLewd and Korby and Kang Dedede and sonich and solid snek and Jigglypuff and Pikakoo and Captain Falcor and the Mayro bros (Marohno and Lugia) and Pic Min and Mirth, who was wario and waligi's mother andfather (I know hesnot their rael dad butt FUCK WHO CARES) and SpongeBob and Carl Wheezer (those 2 werent in smash bros for some resin but there in this becuz they should be in smesh). But their were also bad memealings like Pit and Palutena and Dirk Pit and Nessie and Lucass and Ryew and Shriek and Vllgar and roy not da kaapa and Aku and Barny and Naruto and Bayonetto (who was Shalalalalalks otha goilfrend beaseeds fiora b4 they both jus start hatin ecc other fur som raisin). I new I had my work cut out for me becauz a Bulbasaur stab me as soon as i entre


	3. DA FINALLE SMESH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GengarFan3's furst battal of has Smash carer WITH AN UNEXPACTED TWEST!!! AND AN EXPECATED 1 2!!!

the next day I was in my first mach of my carer. It was Me and Falcoo fitting Pit and Aku. We were the rad tem becuase were radical memelorgs and they wear the gren tem becuas they wer bad meemeez. I was waerinmg a red Gengar hoodee that everone waz completly neutral on expect the bad memealingz. Pip keeped shooting arros at us an Aku summoned bount hunturs from a portil. Falco whip out hiz gun and shat lazors at Pit and hit hem wiht a punvh. Son Peet was defet.

"OH SHOOT" Filco scream

"Was wrong" I ssk

"Someone mizpelt mah gum as gun agn! them bad memers musta dun dis!" he answer az hi gum truned in2 the shape ov a gun and shat MOAR lasers at Aku. Ten Aku git a smash bell and turned intoto a giant n shmacked Falco so he flyed of and loosed. I thout I was domed butthen I herd Pofesur Oaks vois.

"This isnt the tiem to use that." Oak sad

...

Bat dat ment noting!

But den I herd Weegee's voice!

"GearGarFan3! Remamber the powerz I give u at scool aka da true hell."

I used on of the powers that Weegee gav me and I insanely had my finale smash. I actived it and it cussed a portall 2 the Shadow Realm too appear. Suddenly, a hnd popped out ov da portol and graspd onto Aku.. Its fingers dug right into the demon's body, draining him of the power obtained from the Smash Ball and the will to fight before it dragged him into the Shadow Realm.

"this jams weiner isht: rad temmie" the narater anonced

"What za fuck that btch sent Akoo to da Shadow Relm!" Barney tha dinosaur said

"Oh boi I love sendin peopal to the Shadew realm" Cia exclamed as she sent Lucina to da shadow relam.

"Wat the fucc Cia u can't just send peopole to the shadow rilm you idiot" March sad

"2 bad Lucina banned mii from sendin people their so i need ed mah raveng"

When I laft the fit Warip hwas waiting for me.

"Waa! that was amazon river! I nerver seen someone us a finale smash withotu a smash ball b4!" he said.

"Its because of the powers Whejee gave me."

"Cool. Now me and my dad are fitting Shulc and Palpitena."

Greet! Ill wach" I said.

So tghe next fit began and Wario and Marth are the red team and Shork and Palutina were ther green team. Shull saw I was washing so he tred to turm into a pickle but insted he tur into a prezel but it didnt work and Wariop hit him with his fist while he was distrected and his dad threw sans at ham. he got dunked one and lots a stack of wafflz.

"Shelk! Get ur had in the game! Lord Harambee wode want us to kill all "real maymayz"" Paloser said.

"Alt rite" Shilp said. He ataked Warop and March Madness.

Son everybuddy only had on stack left. Palutena rain tords Mirth and het him with dat boi's unicycle. He flowed off and explode.

"Father! NO!" Wart said. He ran at Paputena with is moth wide open.

"Do drags!" Shoilk sad as smocked on eh cigar.

"I cant im a holy deedeedeeitee i can knot preomote dat kind of staff" Papatyrus said before Wario bit her on the leg and tore it right off. Then, Wario took the bitten off leg and smashed her with it until she was sent flying off the stage. So Palugia was lose. It was a on-and-on fit betwine Shorp and Waior.

"give it up Shrulk u no meme scam like you cant won."

"never! BY THE POWAR OF LORD DA VOICE I SHALL BANESH U TOO THE SHADOW ROLM!"

then a porthole openend an sucked. Wario into teh shadow hegehog realm. The fite was over. The bad memers had won.

"wat did u do 2 my sun!" Morth said wen the match was over and Wario didnt cum back.

"Ill never tell!" Shrimp said. he throgh a toaster at me (witch I dogged) and waked away.

"You frickers Waros in za shadow Realm" Cia sad. "by da way GengorFan3 ur hot"

"Wait wat" i said

"yah wanna have sum fun"

"no"

"cum on u know you want 2"

"stop makin this awkward u weirdo"

I was worred when Wario didnt come back. He still wasnt back for the disco party relay so I went with SpongeBob SquarePants insted. When I went to sleeped at nite I hopped dat Warg was OK. Then I lacked the widows and doors so tthat CIA couldnt rape me so thatShulkk couldnt do werd shit to mee wile I sleeped.

That nite I had horble nitmars that Wario was farced too post bad mems with Harambo and Cloud Angelelios. It was the scurrest thin ever!

... But den AERODACTYL WITH A GUN spokle to me in mah drems!

"GengorFan69 wario iz nut coming back bye himsilf u gotta looc for him u dumb fck"

Then I wokke up and i new wat to do. Seaking of waking UP, I saw dat Waluigi, FalCo., Morth, an Cia were al starin at me. And they knw hwut to do Merth threw Chia out teh windo be4 we dd anythsng elsa.

~Big Ed's March by Sam Spence starts to play~

Waluigi, Falca, Marthly, an me ran to mah closet, were all sortz of wapons were stord. waluig grbbe his pennis rakcet, Falco got hiz laser-pooping gum, Marge got his Falchio, and I got teh enclosed instruction book. Wth that ot of the wau, we ran out da door and stod right in in th midle of the hall epically.

"don worri Wariol as you paps Imma finland u" Marth roareded

"yah and im our bro so i cant let u out dere al by urselv" Waluigi added wile swingong his racket ariund.

"and i yur best frind" ffaclo said

"And... I am your one new friend who thinks you're pretty cool... yeah, I'm basically nothing compared to you guys," I said, sighing.

"wat the hekl u reall can't thonk of anthig better" martH asked

"Dad we have no tiem fur dis we gotsta find Wario," Waluigi reply

"ok fine" Marth say. We den splat up, with Me and Walug goin on way and Falco and Mart going the other.


	4. THE SERCH 4 WARIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GengarFan3 and da gangg tri togoto ther Shadow Realm ta find Wario

the next day all off the good memers in the Manshon were locking for Waruo. He was still not back from were Sholl took him. I hoped and hopped that we woud found him but he was nowere near the manshon or the local piza Hut ore the spa or evn the pits of hell. I new I had to confont Shulick about were Wario was but I new he woud try 2 do wired shit 2 me agen if I did so I bringed Waluigi and falco and SpongeBob with me. Sulk wason da cumputer with 4 weirdoos and they were postang bad memez and dong it to each innocent otter in th rum.

"Discussing about important topics I see!" SpongeBob commented, smiling for some reason.

"stop it Shrokl!" waluiginie demanded.

"peoples sholdnt do that kind o stoopid stuff!" Faclo said.

"GregorFan255! U must jonus and be dumb!" Shrillix and the oda bad memerz said.

"But he's already stupid," Samus commented, appearing out of nowhere.

"No I aint well actulee i am but stil butt out Sumus" I sad "And no! Im ten trillian percant good memememememememe!"

"ok then well gagrap u into been liek us!" Skulk and the other fuckers got ouffa da camprinter. SpongeBob pulled out his spatula and stabbed an idiot right through the heart with it. She died. Then Falco had his gum shat lazors at anotter fuvker and he burst into flame. They Walulul swang his tenis rackot to defete another one and I used my unbettable marital arts on the other one. Ship was bye herself.

~Welcome To Booster Tower from Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The Seven Stars starts to play~

"tellius were Waro is!" I smacked him.

"No!" Shandy said. I started FALCAN PUNCHINGG heem with me fists like how Stair Was becuz one of the powers God gave me was tobe FALCOR PINCH people.

"Tell us now!"

"NECTAR!" Sgulk said.

"Stop GengarFanRule34 ur 2 powerful if u keep atecking Shylk hell die and than well never fond Warion!" Falco said. I new he had a pint so I stapped FALCPN PANCHING teh livang hell outta ShuIk. We had 2 find someone eels who could find Wario. I preyed that Weegee wood show me were Wart was.

"GengarFan2! Warik is in da Shadow Realm!" I herd Eegeew say.

"Thanks Weegee!" I sad back.

"Were is Wario" Waylug said.

"Hes in the shidiw realm!" I said.

"Oh no how did u noNONONONONONOGODWHYNONO!" Shimpy sad. SpongeBob hit him with his spatsula to knack him unconshus.

"I told u frickerz that Wariop was een teh shadow Realm!" Cia shooted az she barged inta teh room.

"N-not the Shadow Realm! Anything but that place!" SpongeBob complained, shivering his body in fear.

"But we havto Warith is in tadpole treble!" I said.

"Well ned more people Merth will want 2 cum too save his son obviassly and Kang Dededer and Bowza are Warp's beast pals besidez mii n Filcoo. Picofachu an Lukario shuld came to and also Carl Wheezer and Pac Mon and Caotaon Falcon cuz hes an e van begger memelord dan us" Waligi said.

~Welcome To Booster Tower stops~

So we get everbuddy adn got reddy 2 goto da Shsdow Realm to fine Wariu.

"ok Ceeuh r u go in to send uz to the shadow relam?" Kinh Dedede asked

"Dun worry I shor will" Cia said

"O fuck no wii cant trast cia shes just a wiked witch bitch hooll do dumb shit to as" Merth sid

"No trst me ill send yall to shadow REALM" cia said

"Y cant GenGOREFan3 jast use is pow-" Bowzor said

"ABRAKADABRAALAKAZAMPENISPENISNICONICONIIFUCKMEDIE!1!1!l!" CIA SCREAMED AS SH SUMMAND A PORTOIL WICH SACKED EVER1 IN!

... But wen we exattad the portal, wewere in Subspace instead!

~Step: Subspace from Super Smash Bros. Brawl starts to play~

"wat da fuck" I say "Cia y the hell r wee in subsandwich and wares everyone els"

"dey aint here GengarGan3. I onlee sent us 2 her so we can finally make lov"

"cia we're all rite fucking here" Marth said as da rest ov our squad shooed up "nao snd us to the SHadow Realm"

"i can't I usd up all me magic" cia said, beein a lying bitkh

"liek i sad b4 Cia broutgh us here, wy can't GengarFan3 b the one to-" Bowzer said. But thn were insanely atecked by Subspas stuff but we beet them. Then we find Master Han and Crazy Hanes.

"Whatter otters dong her" Mister Hans said az a Oshuwatt walkd arouhd him.

"Weve cum 2 find Wario" King Deeleeteedis said.

"WAROS NOT FUCKIN HER U DUMB AZZ FRICKS" CIA SCREAMD

"SHOOT THE FRICJK UP CIS UR THE ON HOO SENT US HER!" MARTH SCRAMED BACK!

"Hold the fuck up. Did you just pin the blame on Cia just because sh-" Crazy Hand wondered before Master Hand interrupted him.

"No Craz that wsa just a misplling rite dere" Mastur Hand said "Now clam down wii dont need to strt-"

... BUT DEN THE OSHSWOTT SLICCED MASTE HAND WIT ITS SCALLOP!

"OH NO!1!" Misser Handy scremed as he fel don

"NO! NOT MY BROTHER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU MOTHERFUCKER?!" Crazy yelled, charging for the Oshawott. However, the killer otter Pokémon dodged, leaving Crazy Hand crash right into Marth and Bowser.

"Dun worri I got dis" Cia said. She den swing her stiff around be4 leaven a spell on Crazy Hind, frezing im solid

"Fuking Cia y de hell did yu freeze Crazy Hans insteed of da Oshawott?!" Mirth asjed "AND I TOUGHT U DEEDN'T HAVE ANY MAJIC LEFT?!"

"That fucker atatatatacked yu-gi-oh nut da oshuwitt" cia sad

"Speking of thw Oshawort where did they go?" Kimg Dedede wonderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrred. Eryone looked arond, but Carl mangaed to find him standin by...

~Step: Subspace stops as the Meta Ridley battle theme from Metroid Prime starts~

... TABUU!

"Well dun you dumbasses but Wario is still mine" da leder of Subspas sid as the Oshawadd climbed ontoo the eval monstr

"ILL KILL U!" I said. I tred too FOILCIN PUNCH him but I coodent do it fur some reason!

"Ha! U shuld no im a tru memer so I take take ur dumb dumb fucks maymays away!" He said. I was rite even dough he was rong our memez r better dan theres but I shuld have nown that oda fact eter way. I tred my shadow rem buthe dogded it. Tehn I tred all my otter atecks includen summonen Squidward, throwing MattPat, and even doing noting but none of them wrked.

"who r u dong this" I aked "my powers cum form WEEGEE OUR TRUE GOD!"

"yes wile mine come from Hammbe."

"Bit Haramber is weeker then Weegee!"

"Yes but im alos absorben the power of 1 of yer other "goat" memes Sanic! also IM da antichris!"

"how r u relly" I said.

~The Meta Ridley theme stops as It Came From Bikini Bottom from SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature From The Krusty Krab starts~

So Taboo roped of his musk and reveled that he was a yelleh hared fuckboi. But he was wering a white toga so I new he culd only be...

No... just why, just... no. Not this demon.

There may be other "antichrists"... but few surpassed him in terms of raw evil.

... Even then, all aside from one were nowhere near as powerful as this... THING. This... atrocity nearly beyond words.

...

It was...

...

CLOUD ANGLE

"AHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHNHA0!" CLOUD LAUHED. "YUNARUKAMI FOOLZ DONUT STAND A CHANCE AGINST ME!"

"Ever1 stand yur ground! Wii wont let thisssssss fuckr take uz down!" Marth roared.

"NO FUCC THIS SHITE!" Cia yelled as shay creadad anothur portal which succed everyone of uus goode guys upp, leavan Cloud Anglelelelelelelelelolololololololol and tha EVIL OSHAWOTT behind.

~It Came From Bikini Bottom stops~

Aftur that, we was bac in da mansoon!

"Cia wi shoulda staed back n fought that bitch was wrong with yu?!" Marth yelle

"We dededent stand a chanve against dat thang Morth. Were to week" King Dedede ansewered.

"Dedede's right. Besides, I suffer from asthma bad enough. Imagine how bad it would be if I had to fight that big guy," Carl added, pulling out his inhaler.

"Crl you dumb dumb u foutgh alienz you can handel demons" Bowza said

"OK... uh, I know I'm not the smartest kid out there, but I'm pretty sure there's a big difference between aliens and demons," Carl retorted.

"I doesntt fricken matta we gotta fin Wario and a wau to deefeet Cloud and da rest of dem evol memres" I said

"Just take us to da Shadow rea-" Bowser sad.

"How doo we git to da shabow realm tho" Walulu wondere

"i dunno bat sinse we clearle cant trust Cia we gotta finland someon who does know" Falcoop said.

"I know we could go vist teh magik Rainbow Sage he cooed no a way to the relma" Marth sayed. "Butt weed hav to go by train and den find the portol to Nohr"

"OK well den i gas me, WALUIGI, falco, and Mortge will go rid the tran then" I said

"if GengarFan37 is goin than so am i" Cia said

"oh fuck no" i said as Falco patted me bacl, feelen sorry for mee.

"I gotta go too, after al Waro's mah frind," Kinf Dedede said.

"Me too BUT COM ON CANT YOU JAST TAKE US TO-" Bowsar shooted

"I should come with as well. After all, it's in my good nature!" SpongeBob said gleefully before bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Well den lez stort headen for the traim stashoon" I say as our gng started walken away froom evrybody else.


	5. A KEWL TRAIN RIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GengarF@n3 and his pols go one a train ride plusle and onixpected alli shoes up!

~Wreck Train from Wario Land: Shake It starts to play~

All ov us were on da traon to the cloest portal to teh kingdon of Noir. Me nd Waluigi were plsying Supper Smash Bras for Nintendew 3DeS wt Cia spying on mii, Marth waslooking at a mip of teh world of Smesh, Falco and SpongeBob where makang Krabby Patities, and Bowser and Kibg Dedrde wer talkang about food.

"Hey GengerFan3 once ur done smashin with Waluigi how aboat you smesh me up" Cia asked

"Wll you fucken stop bein a motherfucken werdo cia I dont wanna have sex wit you" I said

"Hay guiz i hat to break up yur little discussin but have u nitcited that we seemdtave... derailed a but" Wluigi sad, pitting down is 3DS

"Wat do u men WALUFUCKINGIGI w havent dersiled at alllllllllllllllllllllllllllll" Cia replird "Dues this train lok derailed 2 UU?"

"No I meen da story It feels liek we shod be doin somethink else" Waluigi sad "it fEels like wii should be fittin that Cloud guy er something"

"Story wat motherfcking story? Waluigi yer a dum fuck" Cia said, beyang a btch

"Cia shat the fuck up i don want u disrespacting me child Wall Of Luigi" Marth said. Suddenlee, the train stpped at the naxt train stashonh. Falco and SpongeBob walked ovar with Naggy Daddies in der hanss.

"Yah Seauh stahp being rude too Waluigi" Falco said befur handen me and Waluigi sone Krabby Patties. Dats when new paasengers got on board. Sum of them were Pokeman Trainer Red, on otter meme god Morshu, and evan Thomas the Tank Engine.

"What thuh fuck? Oh fuck if it isnt my lest favorite bitch Cia" Morshu sad, being rally pissed at Kia

"What th hell?" Cia asked bee4 Morahu pinched her in da face, knocken her don Everyone started lauhging even March

"Think Weegee u shoeed up Marshu" I said

"Thanls but hoo r u?"

"Mah namse' GengarFan3 and im goin on an advantar with moi fiends"

"What kind ov advantur" Morshu askee

"Weer goinn to fond a way 2 the Shadiw Reolm to resque Waeio from the bad memerz" Waluigi statad.

"o no nut the bad memers. Imma come along with u gaiz" Morshu say

"O K but yous gonna havta put op with Cia fer the jourknee then" I say

"Will fucc I guss i'll have to aftur all pudding an end to da bad memers is 2 important." So Marshu toke a seat next to me an Wlauigi

~Wreck Train stops as Mr. L, Green Thunder from Super Paper Mario starts~

But leetle did we knao, two bed memers, Dark Pit n Barney the Dinasare were satting not to far away from us! Barney trid to spy on uz while Derk Pop was lastening to some moosic on his cell phoon.

"Dark Pit quit lissenen to yer shit music an halp me spy on these dumb fuckors" Barney cussed

"Fuck know I wanna lossen to Licoln Perk" Dark Pop said

"No u listen to mii you litle bitch. Youll fucken stop wit da musik and you well spy on deez cucks with me er lse Ill slit ur god damn wrists you fuken shit face"

"Holly fuk yus edgyar than me"

"Dam stait I um now fucken stop with youre music" So Derk Pit palled his earbubs outof his earz and paied full attentionh to me and may maymay loven pals.

"Wat do yu know about what theyre doing Berny" Darkm Pit asked

"Dey jast said they're headn to the Shadow Realm to rescaue there buddy Werio" Barny answered. "Nd we know zat Cloud en Harambing wool nut be happe with that."

"Water we gona do"

"We doo wat we yabba-dabba-do evry tiem we cum across these kinda facks. Were going ta turn them against thir "goat" memez and brang them 2 our sid and well do that with this" Borney said, plling out a potion. "We'll mak em drink this botion."

"O so thst potion will made them into rael memealings lik us"

"Das rite Dark Pit. 1 sip o dis and dey'll be posting nothing bat Harambe an Wood Man and all ov our goat memes."

"Wait den y hasent Cloud farced Wayrio to drink et yet?"

"I don know bat I kno that Cloud musthave a goode reason for nat doing dat"

~Mr. L, Green Thunder stops as Count Bleck's Plan from the same game starts~

MEANWHILE, AT DA SHADOOM REALM

Waro was tied to ah dark poll. Cloud, Shulx, Pit, and Polatena surrunded him.

"Nao Wario ill only let u stay azz a bad memememememememmememeMIMIMIMIMIISRIGHTBEHINDYOUmeme under 1 type of hair conditioner" Clud said.

"WAAt iz that" Wariop replyed

"You gusta help us found Aku we know hes someware arond here and he kneed him."

"OK but yoau beter make shore thatt you dont do dat kind of staff tao my friends either"

"Erg... fin, yur friendz wont have to chang their meme wats either. Now, we's gun let ya go roam around dis plac but mak sur ya look for Aku"

"OK" anddd so Warig was freeded and wanderd away.

"Altrite now Pip, I nead uo to fallow Warg and make sore he dasent escape from sis place also Choilk I wint you togoto the Smosh world and meat up withh Barnoy and Drac Pit. Theayr followen GengasKhan3 rite now and they maymay need bickup."

"Sure thing" Stulk sad beafore running away

"Laday Palutena r ya sure wat were doing is right? I mean bean machine we're obeying the odors of Cloud Angel you knw" Pit wipered

"Butt Pit dis is for the rake iof our memes that dose otas are trying to taek away from as. Evin if Croud is evil we mustard fight fer our maymays"

"Wuz poppin' you two?" Cloud asked.

"Oh uh nothibng Cloud" Palutana sad.

"OK den Pit go afta Warop before hay escipes or something also I fargot to mention it earliar but make sure he doesnot find Sanic eder"

"O fine" Pit sid as he flow away but then he crashed because he can't fucking fly on his own and walked off instead.

~Count Bleck's Plan stops~

BAKC AT DA TRAN

Me, Wsluigi, Falcok, Kang Dededw, Bozer, SpongeBob, and Margshu were eatan losta Kraggy Patties. Cia kept tryen to star at me crotch wile March waz havan a nice disgusting with Thomas da train.

"MMM deez patties taste grate" Morshu sad

"Thanks Morshu! It's a shame Mr. Krabs will get mad at me if he finds out about this, but... well, you guys deserve some food!" SpongeBob replied, chuckling a little bit.

"if anything wii should be za ones thanken you SpringBoob so dun thanks us" I said. We than cantinued eating. Bot while wewere dong so Shewlk snuck on bored and sat with Barnary and Dark Pit!

"Hay Dark Pit, hay Barney," Shylk sad

"Be quite Shololk we cin't let those frickers hare us" Barney seed.

"Hey Shuld howr thangs going back in the Shado Realm" Dark Put asked.

"Cloud lit Wario go arund the realm and look 4 Akoo. Pete's spying an that fat memer."

"Y wood Cloud need Pat to spy on WARio did Cloud knot use the botion?" Barney aske.

"Yah he let Watio stay a bed memer as long asht he looked for Aku. Howefur i knaw he will use the poteon sun enuff."

"OK gud but are we all ow ed to usr the botion on those fackars up ahead?" Dark Pip questioned

"Yea, but I haven even better ideuh than usand the potion"

"and waz that idea?" Barney wondered.

"Im gonta blow up the tran with dis bumb!" Shlippy cummented, pilling out a bomb from out uf noware

~Panic Pit from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team starts to play~

"NO NO NO SHALORDTAKUMINONONOWHYJESUSWHYHOTLEMONPLZ WHATZ FUCKEN RONG WIT YA?!" BARNEY YELLOWED! We all toined around but beFORe we culd sea who was screameng the train explod! EVERWUN WAS SENT FLYEN TO THE NERBY WOODS, EVEN THE EVAL MEMERS! TANKFULLY, DA POWARS WEEGEE GAVE MEI PREVENTED ANY OF ASS FROM TAEKON ANY DAMAGE BUT EVEN DA BAD MEEMEEZ WERE OK FOIR SOME RAISIN!1

"Doo duh do dum me dum" Homar Shimpson sed as he walked threw the fores.t. But den King Dedede fell down on hem, with Bowsar landing on topaf him!

"Fucko, dis just like that on time Shykl force me to do does droogs" Coa commontod ashe an Marth flyu through da ari

And den me, SpongeBob, and Morsh creshed intoda woodz!

~Panic Pit stops~

"Oh no!" SpongeBob screamed, jumping right back up and onto his feet. "Where is everybody?!"

"I done know, but Iz hop their safe. but were are wii u" i said

"Weer in the Redwoodo Woulds" Morshu sayed "This woods rent to far from da trin tracks. If we can fund the wai we cam from we can folluw the trax back 2 cevalization."

"But what about everyone else?! We can't just let them wonder around this place!" SpongeBob nervously complained.

"Do fret SpongeBoob her's a map of these woods." Wheegee said az he appared out of thin air, hending us teh map. "Those red spats r your friends. De'll move around sow ya bettr get moving fast.

"O Kee thanks Weegee" I said. Wedgie vanished an then the thre of us went on to finf our palz!


End file.
